Intercambio de parejas
by Sitri Shiroku
Summary: -¿Les gustaría jugar un juego?, intercambio de parejas-. De todas las ideas bizarras que se le pudieron haber ocurrido esa era por mucho la más descabellada. -¿Qué apostamos?- , -Simplemente el orgullo-. -Presiento que más de uno saldrá de aquí con la nariz rota- ¡Pues a darle! Veamos quien es el primero en caer.
1. Chapter 1

Ideas bizarras.

.

.

.

La preparatoria había terminado y ahora nuestros chicos favoritos estaban a punto de empezar sus divertidas vacaciones, la idea era simple irse a la casa de verano a las afueras de la ciudad de la familia de Akashi pasarla agradable con sus amigos y parejas respectivamente, simplemente una idea maravillosa para la mayoría de los involucrados.

"_Ya estamos aquí los últimos en llegar haran la cena"_ el mensaje se leía en todos los celulares de sus dueños.

"_Wuju fuimos los segundos quien preparara la cena Kagamichi o Midorimachi_?" otro mensaje se leyó.

"_Lamento informarte zanahoria andante que preparas la cena_" un penúltimo mensaje llego.

"_Todo fue culpa del estúpido de Bakao, ya estamos por llegar_".

-Vaya Shintaro hasta que se dignan a aparecer, no hemos elegido habitaciones por su culpa- el pelirrojo menor se encontraba sentado sobre su pareja que felizmente ajeno al recién llegado comía sus gomitas favoritas.

-Como ya lo explique fue culpa de Bakao- el chico de gafas se defendió.

-¿Mi culpa? Quien fue el que se quería echar un polvo rápido antes de venir? Eh!, dime quien?!- las mejillas del peliverde se tiñeron de un fuerte rosa.

-Vaya así que le zanahoria si tiene sexo, yo pensé que con lo estirado que es aun era virgen- el moreno que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba en la cocina ingresaba a la sala sentándose de sopetón y llevándose a cierto rubio con él, terminando en una posición similar a sus compañeros de al lado.

-¿Shin-chan virgen? Jajajaja esa es buena! Si apenas puedo pararme por las mañanas el maldito nunca se cansa- las palabras de Takao provocaron risas y cuchicheos generales mientras el pobre Midorima quería que su querido novio se callara la boca de una vez.

-Y Kurokochi?- el rubio pregunto, pero unos _ruidos_ de la planta de arriba le respondían más que claramente en donde se encontraba el chico sombra.

-Tengo una idea- el chico de ojos impares se paró de su lugar y se encamino a la planta de arriba dejando a todos los presentes con la misma duda ¿Qué iba a hacer? Porque de ese pequeño pelirrojo se podrían esperar muchas cosas, pero ninguna buena.

Alrededor de 10 minutos bajo por las escaleras seguido de un ruborizado un Kagami y un desgreñado Kuroko, era más que obvio lo que hacían.

-¿Les gustaría jugar un juego?- su voz salió calmada, lo cual izo que a los demás les recorriera un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda.

A la generación de los milagros nunca les había gustado que su capitán pronunciara esa simple frase, por lo general en sus años en Teiko cada vez que él decía eso _¿Les gustaría jugar un juego?_ todos se veían envueltos en unas malditas orgias*, eran peores que animales en celo.

-Intercambio de parejas- finaliza el heredero de la familia Akashi.

De todas las ideas bizarras que se le pudieron haber ocurrido esa era por mucho la más descabellada.

-¿Qué apostamos?- La voz de Takao se escucho captando la atención de todos los presentes, ¿enserio el pelinegro entraría a los juegos nada ortodoxos del chico con ojos bicolores? La respuesta era un simple _si_, aunque siendo sinceros todos empezaban a sentir curiosidad por como seria convivir con alguien más que no sea su pareja actual.

-Simplemente el orgullo- su voz puntualizo.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta todos los presentes accedieron a ese nuevo juego propuesto por su ex capitán, ¿Por qué no? Hasta podría ser divertido.

Próximo episodio.

-Si lo tocas te mato- su voz salió algo tosca, tenía que buscar la manera de alejarlo de su novio.

–Lo mismo debería decirte yo, el duerme desnudo- ¿desnudo? ¡Con un carajo como diablos dormirá con él!

-Establezcamos reglas, así evitamos muertes seguras-

-Presiento que más de uno saldrá de aquí con la nariz rota-

¡Pues a darle! Veamos quien es el primero en caer.

HOLA! ¿Qué les pareció? Les interesa que siga? Gracias de antemano por leer esta estúpida idea que se me ocurrió hablando con mi hermano de orgias / (las orgias son técnicamente una fiesta sexual, todos contra todos.)

Aclaro las parejas principales son KagaKuro, AoKise (OTP!), MidoTaka, MuraAka. Pero como esto es un intercambio de parejas todos se revolverán con todos xd (nada de ukexuke o semexseme las parejas tienen que estar _normales)_

Y bien, quiencreen que sea el primero ensucumbir a los celos?

Un beso enorme! Espero actualizar pronto, me despido por ahora

~Shiroku3….


	2. Parejas disparejas

Parejas disparejas

.

.

.

-¿Y bien? Jugaran- su voz salió calmada, el no estaba preguntando los estaba ordenando.

-¡Shin-chan y yo jugamos!- Takao fue el primero en hablar para él era una situación excelente, hacer poner celosos a su novio y que este dejara un lado su tsunderismo aunque sea una vez.

-Nosotros también- la voz de Kise sonaba animada, siempre le habían gustado los juegos sexuales, sufría por cierto fetichismo hacia ellos, a su novio no le disgustaba al contrario le encantaban, pero el hecho de compartir a su modelo le hervía la sangre.

-Supongo que no nos podemos negar, jugaremos- el siguiente y último en confirmar fue el tigre, no es que le encantara la idea de compartir a su pequeña y dulce pareja, pero cuando se trataba de la generación de los milagros su rivalidad salía a flote.

-Pero ¿cómo elegiremos a las parejas?, no tendría que haber un juez o algo por el estilo?- el chico de gafas hablo calmadamente, que mas daba ya estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

-Conozco a las personas indicadas para eso- el pequeño pelirrojo salió de la sala tena que comunicarse con ciertas personitas para que erradicaran de jueces en ese extraño juego.

10 minutos después el ex capitán había vuelto con una sonrisa en su rostro ya todo estaba hecho.

-Como erigiremos a las parejas Akashin?- el gigante hablo tratando de componer la compostura, quería a su novio, pero también quería jugar, gran dilema para él y la mayoría.

-Por rifa estaría bien no?- así sería justo- Kuroko que hasta hace unos minutos se mantenía callado hiso la pregunta definitiva.

Estaba decidido se elegirían las parejas mediante un sorteo, nada complicado los papeles de cada uno escrito en un papel en dos cajas diferentes, en una los pasivos, o como a Aomine les gustaba decirles –Los muerde almohadas-, y en la otra los activos o por palabras de Takao –Los dolores de trasero-

Pasarían al azar y tomarían un papel de cada lado y si por error acababan siendo las parejas oficiales lo repetirían nuevamente.

Kuroko fue el primero en tomar un papel.

-Kagami-kun- ¡Excelente! Kagami quería que se lo tragara la tierra, su propio novio erigiría a su nueva pareja. –con…- hubo una pausa. .-Kise-kun-

El rubio sonrió y corrió a abrazar al anteriormente nombrado, a pesar de sus diferencias Kagami y el si lograban llevarse bien, nada del otro mundo pero si él pudiera haber elegido hubiera tomado a Taiga o Midorima, la idea de estar con estar con Murasakibara no le disgustaba, ¡Al contrario! Adoraba con todo su corazón a aquel gigante traga dulces pero no tenía ganas de ver como seria su ex capitán celoso ¡Ni muerto!. Cuando estaban en secundaria a Kise se le ocurrió la gran idea de abrazar a Murasakibara sin malas intenciones de por medio obviamente, lo único que consiguió fue unas tijeras cerca de su rostro dejando muy en claro la advertencia por parte de Akashi, podía jurar que desde ese día podía leer en la frente de Atsuchi un gran letrero con las palabras propiedad de Seijuro en el.

El siguiente en pasar fue Aomine que tenía cara de perro rabioso, odiaba a Taiga y el hecho de que el tocara a su novio no le causaba ninguna gracia.

-Midorima, con- sonrió eso definitivamente tenía que ser justicia divina. –Tetsu-

Kagami se revolvió algo incomodo, aunque agradecía a todo ser divino que su pequeña sombra no haiga caído en manos del moreno.

El siguiente fue Takao.

-Murasakibara- su sonrisa se ensancho, -Yo-

Midorima tuvo que aguantar el aliento, había dos razones en especial

Una: no quería que el gigante le tocara un solo pelo a su halcón, de todos los presentes Midorima sería el único que podría llegar a tener una pelea física casi a la par, pero no por eso se agarraría a golpes con el traga dulces.

Dos: el verdadero problema era si su novio le tocaba un solo pelo al pelimorado, su novio era tan estúpido que se atrevería a hacerlo metiéndose técnicamente a la boca del lobo ósea a las propiedades del temible Akashi.

-¿Entonces mi pareja será el enano loco por las tijeras?- el moreno hablo, su relación con Akashi nunca fue muy buena, se la pasaban peleando a más no poder por que Aomine siempre insistía en retar a su capitán.

-Establezcamos reglas a si evitamos muertes seguras- la sombra de Seirin propuso la brillante idea o bueno no tan brillante.

-Me parece bien Kuroko, pero ¿quién las hará?- Kagami que ahora estaba con un bonito Kise colgado a su cuello trato de hablar con tranquilidad, el rubio apretaba fuerte.

-Las jueces- todos miraron al pelirrojo menor, ¿dijo las jueces? En ese momento tocaron el timbre ¿a quién cojones había traído el heredero de la familia Akashi?

Y sin esperar respuesta dos cuerpos conocidos cruzaron la puerta ¡había traído a ese par de locas!

Momoi y Riko dos grandes especialistas en el arte del deporte y grandes amigas de los ahí reunidos.

Bueno era mejor que aquel par de Seirin compuesto por el corazón de acero y el capitán del equipo, ellos solo se la pasaban pelando a más no poder pero cuando se metían a alguna habitación solos nadie podía callar los gemidos de Hyuga, cabe mencionar que Kuroko estaba traumatizado por aquello.

-Hola chicos- la pelirrosa los saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras su compañera pagaba un cartel grande en la pared de la sala, eran algo como reglas, mejor dicho eran reglas.

1._Nada de celos.

Irónico si abría una palabra para describir a Aomine Daiki seria justamente esa celoso.

2._Las nuevas parejas dormirán juntas.

Kagami estaba hecho una fiera a Kuroko le encantaba dormir en apenas un camisón.

3._El contacto físico llega hasta donde las nuevas parejas quieran.

Golpe bajo para Midorima, a su novio le encantaba acurrucarse mientras dormían a veces lo hacia inconscientemente dormido, era su costumbre.

4._No puede haber contacto con la pareja original.

Eso significaba que ya no podría _comerse _a Akashin?

Muy bien chicos si rompen las reglas una o cuatro estarán descalificados y fuera del juego- Riko les indicaba cómo funcionaba el reglamente.

-Momoichin cuando empezaremos con nuestras nuevas parejas?- el gigante quería tan siquiera despedirse de su pequeño novio.

-Creo que mañana está bien hoy pasaran su última noche en pareja- la chica de enormes senos sonrió falsamente, ella y su novia tendrían que aguantar todos los ruidos en la noche pero sería divertido para ellas hasta se habían atrevido a apostar por quien gemía mas.

-Bueno chicos a sus habitaciones nosotras prepararemos la cena- cara de horror por parte de todos no querían morir jóvenes aun.

-No se preocupen chicas podemos pedir pizza cierto Kagamichi?-

-Ah claro- no quería ser grosero con el rubio. Lo quería, técnicamente era el autonombrado hermano de Kuroko pero una idea fugaz llego a su mente, y si ponía celoso al estúpido de Ahomine? La idea no era mala el perdería y había más posibilidades de que él y su sombra triunfaran en ese estúpido juego.

Estaba decidido coquetearía un poco con el rubio, solo lo suficiente para hacer que perdiera. Pero tendría que empezar mañana hoy tenía que dejar unas cuantas marcas en el cuerpo de Kuroko.

-Nosotros vamos a nuestra habitación- Midorima tomo del brazo al halcón y lo arrastro a su cuarto designado.

-Ya van a empezar los ruidos molestos, vamos Akashin tenemos que hacer la competencia- el gigante cargo al pequeño pelirrojo estilo princesa, este ni siquiera se inmuto parecía más que acostumbrado.

-Malditos animales en celo- el moreno estaba celoso todos tendrían sexo ¿Por qué el no? Tomo a Kise de la cintura y se lo llevo, si querían competencia, competencia tendrían

-Kagami-kun- el aludido volteo su novio estaba sonrojado y le estaba abriendo los brazos.

-Vamos nosotros también- el pequeño se colgó de su novio posicionando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura frotándose contra el sin pudor alguno, ¡Mierda si no se apuraban no llegarían a la habitación!

Hoy sería la última noche con sus novios y era mejor aprovecharlas al máximo.

Con Midorima y Takao.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que se habían desnudado uno al otro y ahora Midorima se encontraba en su ligar favorito; entre las piernas de Takao

-No quiero- su voz salió ronca debido a la excitación. –que nadie te toque- entro de un solo golpe estaba demasiado deseoso como para esperar. De la boca del contrario salió un gemido audible.

-Vamos Sh-Shin-chan solo es u-un juego- apenas podía hablar joder su novio lo estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte si seguían hacia no aguantaría.

-Eres mío- lo beso, después empezó a descender por su cuello, quería dejar todas las marcas posibles para la vista de todos, tatuar su nombre en su novio no sonaba tan mala idea en esos momentos.

-Ganaremos- se volteo para dejar a su novio abajo dando brinquitos en el –Ah, ah, ganaremos Shin-chan.

.

.

.

Con Murasakibara y Akashi.

-Ne Akashin vamos a ganar cierto- el pelirrojo estaba más concentrado en chupar al mini-Atsuhi que contestarle a su novio, el cual lo tomaba de los cabellos fuertemente mientras lo guiaba.

-Trágatelo- su voz salió ronca, el chico de ojos impares lo miro mientras hacía exactamente lo que si novio pedía era como un perro sumiso.

-Claro que ganaremos Atsushi- trepo hasta quedar arriba del gigante sentado con las piernas abiertas, el gigante lo tomo de las caderas y lo guio entrando en el lentamente.

-Deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez- sonaba desesperado pero aun mantenía cierto tono de mandatorio.

-A Akashin le gusta que le dé fuerte- empezaron su danza sin tregua alguna, el más alto sabia justamente en donde tocar.

.

.

Con Aomine y Kise.

-Auch Aominechi vas a romperme!- su voz salió algo quebrada le dolía pero también le gustaba

-Esa es la idea amor, que te duela, que no te puedas parar por la mañana, que no te queden ganas de hacerlo con otro- la última palabra la saco con rabia y celos.

-Sabes que jamás habrá alguien más que tu- busco desesperadamente sus labios, quería besarlo quería sentirse suyo, quería que su novio lo tomara de muchas maneras posibles. Lo quería a él.

-Te amo Daiki- el moreno dirigió la mirada su pareja, era la vista más hermosa que sus ojos alguna ves hubiera visto; su Kise todo ruborizado, jadeando, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca entreabierta, con sus perfecto pecho blanco lleno de marcas y mordidas cortesía de el obviamente, con sus piernas abiertas a más no poder mientras lo invitaba a no parar en lo que hacían.

-Te amo Ryouta- no quería sonar cursi, pero en verdad adoraba el brillo en los ojos de su novio cuando le decía eso.

.

.

Con Kagami y Kuroko

Si Kagami pudiera describir a su novio en una palabra seria dulce, su novio era extremadamente dulce y gentil, era algo penoso claro esta pero siempre trataba de arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera posible excepto cuando se trataba de sexo, hay toda la pena y dulzura de su chico se iba a dar una vuelta e invocaba a un perfecto demonio de la seducción.

El peliceleste tenia sus armas y siempre las usaba a su favor, sabia como seducir a Kagami con una sola mirada, vaya ni que decir que en su cumpleaños número 18 el pequeño le había hecho un striptease de lo más sensual, después de eso no había momento en el que el tigre no soñara con las piernas o el trasero de su chico.

Odiaba admitirlo pero él era un animal y Kuroko era su domador.

-Kagami-kun, más fuerte- y él como todo buen animal domado obedecía.

-Kuroko, te parece bien que juguemos- seguía moviéndose desenfrenadamente en las caderas de su novio el cual tenía su espalda pegada a su pecho y buscaba la manera de no seguir gritando como loco.

-Y porque no? Mientras ganemos.- hablo con dificultad mañana despertaría con un buen dolor de trasero pero no le importaba.

Se habían despertado algo cansados había sido una noche verdaderamente movida y hoy entregarían a su pareja.

Midorima se acerco a el gigante –Si lo tocas te mato- su voz salió algo tosca, tenía que buscar la manera de alejarlo su novio. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Lo mismo debería decirte yo, el duerme desnudo- apunto con su dedo a su sombra. ¿Desnudo? ¡Con un carajo como dormiría con él!

-Muy bien chicos formen una línea- la castaña los acomodaba con unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ellos no habían parado en toda la noche.

-Kagami, Kise- los tomo del brazo a ambos -Vayan a tomar su habitación, Momoi y yo ya hemos movido las cosas- ah sí lo olvidaba desde ahora tendría que dormir con el rubio.

-Midori, Tetsu, a su cuarto- la pelirrosa los mando mientras los empujaba por la espalda.

-Murasakibara-kun, Takao-kun a su habitación- los nombrados se fueron mientras charlaban, al parecer sus caracteres infantiles hacían su convivencia algo infantiles.

-¿Es necesario que les digamos?- la castaña pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Si si ya entendimos, vámonos enano- los últimos en quedar desaparecieron de la vista de las chicas.

-Presiento que más de uno saldrá de aquí con la nariz rota- la mayor se rio ante sus propias palabras, sería divertido ver a sus chicos celosos.

-¿quieres apostar por el ganador?- su voz salió en un tono jocoso tenía tanta ganas de tirarse al suelo y rodar por las estupideces que se l pueden haber ocurrido a sus ex compañeros.

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías- le sonrió, moría de ganas por ver quién era el ganador en todo eso.

¡Pues a darle! Veamos quien es el primero en caer.

Próximo capitulo.

El no estaba celoso no para nada, pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía ganas de golpear a ese estúpido que hacia reír a SU novio.

-¿No estás celoso?-, -¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-, -Bueno al parecer ellos parecen llevarse muy bien-

-¿Estas ebrio?- recibió un abrazo por respuesta mientras era empujado a la cama, mierda, mierda y mas mierda si seguían así no pararían hasta el final.

.

.

.

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta estúpida historia c: un beso enorme prometo actualizar pronto! **

**Me despido.**

**~Shiroku….**


End file.
